Chain Your Heart to Mine
by ThebigW
Summary: [COMPLETE - New Alternate Ending posted!] The trials of survival in the feudal era, and finally finding out that the one you love loves you back. Songfic. InuKag, SanMir. WAFF, Fluff!
1. Default Chapter

&&&  
  
Inu-Yasha is owned by Rumiko Tahahashi and Sunrise. Unchained Melody is owned by Hy Zaret, Alex North and the Righteous Brothers. I make nothing from this fanfiction.  
  
&&&  
  
He was driving them crazy. Kagome had been gone for three days and Inu- Yasha couldn't contain his nervous energy. So he spread it around. He cracked one of Kaede's finest eating vessels by mistake. She had to take a broom to him to shoo him away, he was such a nuisance.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, ye must make use of all that excess energy, or ye will surely send us to the madhouse."  
  
He had gone back and forth to the well dozens of times.  
  
'Hnf, stupid girl. Where the hell are you?' He grumbled.  
  
He slumped against the part of the well wall that was raised from the ground and folded his arms while he stewed in his funk. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't pay attention to the sound or smell of the small kitsune that walked right up to his left side.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The high-pitched squeak startled him enough that he leapt from his seated position and drew Tetsusaiga, ready to strike down the attacker. Shippo squealed in terror.  
  
"Yi!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at the fox demon, his body quaking from the stress of almost cutting him to pieces.  
  
"Way to get yourself killed, stupid!"  
  
He shielded Tetsusaiga and flopped back down on the ground, grunting. Shippo approached again, more cautiously this time.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Inu-Yasha!? You've been acting weirder than usual since Kagome's been gone." He was still trembling from the thought of having almost been sliced in half.  
  
"Kagome's got nuthin' to do with it." He lied.  
  
"Naraku is probably busy planning something big while we're all just sitting around on our butts. I just want to get my hands around his neck, that's all."  
  
He furrowed his brow. That was lame and he knew it. He hoped it was enough for Shippo as he really didn't want to have a heart-to-heart right now, especially with a child.  
  
"Listen, I may be young, but I'm not stupid. Every time Kagome leaves, even for one day, you start acting strange. Now that it's been three days, it's like you're turning into a whole different person. You know I'm right. Why are you kidding yourself?"  
  
Inu-Yasha bared his right fang and growled, all he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts and this kid was getting on his nerves.  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
He stood up and glared at Shippo, hoping he would get the message. Unfortunately, Shippo was too young and naive to have learned to hide his intent behind double meanings. He only spoke from his heart, with the innocence of a child.  
  
"Why don't you just go and bring her back? Bring her back and get it over with!"  
  
Shippo hopped up and down around Inu-Yasha, not fully understanding the complexity of Inu-Yasha's emotional state, the impact of his words on the hanyou, and the dangerous ground he was treading on.  
  
"Grrrr." Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles, his boiling point rapidly approaching.  
  
"I said it's not about Kagome." He growled in a deep baritone.  
  
"Leave it alone."  
  
"No, I won't! Why do we have to walk around on eggshells whenever you... Hey!"  
  
"I said that's enough!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Shippo by his collar, windmilled him a few times, and then hurled him into a grove of trees a couple of hundred feet away.  
  
"Whoooooaaaaaa!" Shippo's voice trailed off as he flew through the air.  
  
"Hnf, stupid fox, doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."  
  
Looking down the well, he sniffed, hoping to catch Kagome's scent. Nothing. He contemplated doing exactly what the fox suggested, going after Kagome. How would he explain his presence to her? He didn't want her to know that his feelings for her were growing even deeper. He still had trouble admitting as much to himself. He wanted her to be near him. She comforted him, stilled the rage in his soul. On the other hand, he hated not being in control of his feelings. It made him feel weak and insignificant compared to demons like Sesshomaru or Naraku, both masters at controlling their emotions. His current state merely served as another reminder that he was only a half-demon.  
  
"Keh, not making out so well, eh Inu-Yasha?"  
  
'Great, now I'm talking out loud to myself. Better get out of here.'  
  
He made for the edge of the clearing, towards the village.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The stew had been percolating for a while now, filling the air with sumptuous aromas. Miroku had taken a seat on the far edge of the hut, content to observe Kaede and Sango as they prepared the meal. Sango already knew the rudiments of meal preparation, but had asked Kaede if she could teach her the finer aspects of herb and spice proportions, as the elder woman was a master at infusing flavor into anything she prepared. Sango was grateful for such a patient instructor. Although she had lost her family to Naraku's treachery, a small hope glimmered in the far reaches of her mind that she could one day get past the tragedy and make a semblance of a life for herself and... a mate? She should certainly know how to keep him satisfied at mealtime. She glanced quickly over at Miroku. His eyes caught hers and he smiled. She blushed. He had so many fine qualities. If only he...  
  
"...and so you must never add this spice before the stew has cooked for at least two hours...Sango?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kaede. Please forgive my loss of attention. I was just..."  
  
"Worry not, my child. The day has been long. Ye have tread many miles patrolling the area around the village, as well as catching our dinner for tonight. Take a rest for now. I shall retrieve more wood for the fire."  
  
"I can do that for you."  
  
"Nonsense. I am but an old woman, it is true, but I too must keep my skills as sharp as I can, or of what use would I be to anyone? I shan't be more than ten minutes. The stew will be fine as of now. Take thy rest." She waved a hand in Miroku's direction.  
  
"All right."  
  
Sango stood and walked over to where Miroku was seated. She noticed the odd look on his face as she approached.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong? Did I spill something on myself?'  
  
She stopped and looked down at her clothing, making sure everything was as it should be. She didn't know that Miroku had fallen into a daydream haze just from watching her.  
  
'She's so lovely. The way she moves is so graceful. She's almost intimidating, being as strong and athletic as she is, but at the same time, she is so fragile because of her past. Almost as if she could break at any moment. Gods, I want her. I want all beautiful women, but there is something special about her that I can't yet put my finger on.'  
  
The nature of his unintended pun occurred to him and he began to chuckle to himself. Sango noticed this and again looked about herself to see if she could be causing this reaction.  
  
"Do I amuse you, Miroku?" She snapped him out of his twilight.  
  
"Oh no, Sango. Ahem. I, err, had an amusing thought about something, err, Kagome said to Inu-Yasha not long ago."  
  
"Would you care to share it?" She sat down next to him, waiting expectantly.  
  
Miroku thought quickly.  
  
"Well, as I happened to overhear it accidentally, and they were not aware of my presence, I think it only appropriate that I keep it in confidence."  
  
He hoped that would work. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"O.k."  
  
He sighed relief inwardly. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He raised his arm and put his hand on her back. Surprisingly, she didn't recoil from his touch. He took another chance and leaned his head onto hers. Somehow, the spices she was working with mingled with her natural scent and created a quite pleasing experience. Her breathing became slower and deeper and he soon realized she was asleep. In his arms. His amorous instincts started to manifest and his hand on her back began to move lower.  
  
Then he felt the scar.  
  
The scar left when her brother struck her with his weapon. He had almost killed her when Naraku had taken control of his mind. The wound had healed, but the scar would be with her for the rest of her life. The other, deeper scar would never leave her, either.  
  
It shocked him out of his lecherous advance. He thought more about the amazing woman who slept peacefully in his arms. About her capacity for love. And forgiveness. She would have killed Kohaku and then herself in order that he not wander the afterlife alone. And here he was, after she showed him by her action how much she trusted him, trying to catch a cheap thrill by taking advantage of her. He felt a wave of self-loathing and squinted at its intensity.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Sango.'  
  
He gently rocked her, and using the back of his free hand, wiped the evidence of a tear away from his eye. He rubbed his cheek in a circular motion about her soft hair.  
  
'Sango. You really are a very special per...'  
  
"Keh. What's up with the two of you? We can't leave you alone for more than a few minutes?"  
  
Inu-Yasha had walked into the hut and observed the two before announcing his presence. He wouldn't admit it but their closeness only served to underscore the loneliness he felt by Kagome's absence. And since misery loves company, he would be damned if he'd be miserable alone. Sango rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. Miroku glared at Inu-Yasha. That had been such a special moment that that idiot had just stepped on. Kaede entered the hut with the wood. She looked back and forth between Inu-Yasha and Miroku. The air was thick with emotion. Something had just happened but she wasn't sure what. She decided to change the mood.  
  
"All right, then. Let us take our dinner. Where is Shippo?"  
  
"He's, umm. That is, I, erm..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well he got on my nerves and I kind of hurled him in a southwesterly direction."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"He'll find his way back."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku glared while Kaede spoke.  
  
"This is the last straw, Inu-Yasha. Abusing your friends like this. Ye must go and find Kagome immediately and bring her back. For our sake, as well as your own!"  
  
"Now wait a minute. If you think that I..."  
  
They practically threw him down the well.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Next: What happens when Inu-Yasha gets to the other side of the well and still can't find Kagome? And what about the song? Feedback is appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Inu-Yasha or the song belong to me, but I wish they did. i-Pod belongs to Apple corp. and this is not a pitch for that product. Song is denoted by { }.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
His ears rung.  
  
Passing through the dimensional portal to the modern era was always uncomfortable for him. Something about it affected his heightened aural sensitivity so he was ALWAYS in a pissed off mood when he finally climbed out in Kagome's time. Sitting on the soft earth at the well bottom, he stuck a finger into each ear and tried to shake the ringing sound out as best he could.  
  
'Hnf. Thanks, Kagome! I gotta put up with this crap 'cause you don't know when to come home.' Never really thinking that this WAS her true home.  
  
Satisfied that he had done the best he could in getting the discomfort down to a minor buzzing, he took one leap up and out of the well. It was still daylight in the modern era, he could tell by the shafts of light slipping through the cracks of the wellhouse walls. He looked at the patterns they made across the floor, creating almost an optical illusion that would give him a headache if he stared too long. Blinking, he made his way through the darkness to the door of the wellhouse.  
  
He blinked again, his eyes adjusting to the daylight as he stepped outside. Stopping momentarily, he sniffed the shifting wind for any sign of that girl. The one for whom his emotions had driven him this far. He also took care that he not be observed. He absolutely didn't want to cause any trouble for Kagome or her family if visitors to the shrine started asking questions about the silver-haired, red-suited, dog-eared, vampire-fanged, golden-eyed...  
  
(Hey, author, they get the picture. I feel like enough of a freak walking around in this era without you pouring it on extra thick, so take something for that diarrhea of the adjective you got, O.k?)  
  
(Ahem, err, sorry Inu-Yasha. I'll try to keep that under control.)  
  
He picked up the only evidence of her scent, and that led him inevitably to the house, and her room. Stretching his senses, he didn't pick up any other humans nearby, so he took one leap and landed on her window sill. Lifting the blinds with one hand, he poked his head inside. Kagome was not there. He knew that, the scent was too weak. He thought for a moment before he let himself into her room. He would wait here a while for her return. He would think up an excuse for his visit in the meantime.  
  
Careful not to disturb things too much, he gave himself a tour of her furnishings. He hadn't paid much attention the last time he was here, watching her sleep. He thought wistfully back to that time, not so long ago. She had consumed all of his attention. Now his eyes moved from item to item. A twin bed, some cheerful pictures hanging on the wall, some stuffed animals...  
  
'Knf, real girly stuff.'  
  
'Duh, she IS a girl...' His conscience retorted.  
  
He sat down on her bed. It was difficult, but he wanted to stay angry at her for any reason he could find, no matter how weak. It helped to keep his focus away from what was really nagging at him. Deep down he was afraid. Afraid she would leave him for good and force him to face that void once again. The void that filled him with more terror than anything Naraku could conjure. Kikyo created that void when she turned on him and pinned him to the tree. She had believed her eyes and not her heart then. Had she listened to her heart, it would have told her there was no way that Inu-Yasha could betray her.  
  
He had held her closely.  
  
He had whispered his feelings of love and devotion to her.  
  
She had agreed.  
  
They would each sacrifice the thing that defined them for the sake of their love for each other. She would renounce her life as a priestess, he would no longer be a hanyou. But sadly, it would be proven that her love was not unconditional, not strong enough, not pure enough. Naraku struck her down, and she believed her eyes and not her heart.  
  
The void deepened when he realized her love for him was really only misguided possession. Kikyo was angry over what was taken from her, and she still felt Inu-Yasha 'belonged' to her, and that she would have him in the end. Even if it meant killing him so that he was hers and hers alone. That wasn't real love.  
  
Real love was Kagome, bound to a tree, screaming at him to wake up as Kikyo had hypnotized him and was taking him out of this world to be with her forever. Real love was Kagome, after his demon blood had first taken possession of him when he killed Goshinki, finding the thread of his sanity and pulling him back to her by that thread, even while he threatened to kill her if she came any closer. Real love was Kagome, daring Sesshomaru to come any nearer to a stricken Inu-Yasha, protecting him with her own body. Real love was Kagome, knowing she was not as beautiful as Kikyo, yet hoping and waiting for Inu-Yasha to realize her true, inner beauty. Real love was Kagome taking the chance to admit to him her feelings, that she wanted to be with him even if he didn't love her back.  
  
Real love was Kagome...  
  
He thought back to that day, sitting on the river bank with her. About how much courage it took for her to admit that to him.  
  
Gods, he loved her.  
  
He hadn't realized that he had taken her pillow and was inhaling it for the traces of her scent that it held.  
  
'Grrr, now I'm gettin' all mushy. I'm supposed to be MAD at her, dammit!'  
  
He threw the pillow down and stood up. Thinking the better of it, he smoothed the pillow out and placed it carefully back the way he remembered it, smoothing out also the indentation he left on her bed. He looked at the pillow again and an idea struck him.  
  
'What if I have to go back before she comes home? I'll need something of hers to hold on to just in case. She's gotta have something around here that she won't miss.'  
  
He couldn't take anything too obvious. What about her dresser? Maybe something was in one of the drawers that she wouldn't miss. He carefully slid open the top drawer, finding her neatly laid out unmentionables. Although freshly laundered, her scent was still strong on them as they had the most intimate contact with her body. It was almost overwhelming to him. He shut the drawer quickly, blushing profusely. He was thankful no one was there to witness his embarrassment. He grunted. Then he tried each drawer until he reached the bottom one. There he found some older items, including gym sweats. He took a pullover and sniffed it, then carefully folded it and put it inside his haori. He patted it once to make sure it was safe, and then closed the drawer after neatly arranging the other items trying his best to hide the fact that one was missing. He stood up sharply. His senses detected someone, and they were coming up the stairs. His ears twitched, and he sniffed. Sota. He glanced at the window. He couldn't get out quickly enough without making a racket.  
  
So he just stood there with his arms folded, like it was the most natural place for him to be, in Kagome's room, alone.  
  
The door opened and Sota stuck his head in.  
  
"Kagome? You back already?.. Inu-Yasha!" Sota was momentarily shocked to see the hanyou standing there. After a second or so, a huge grin appeared on his face, and he ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Since their 'man- to-man' agreement, Sota had looked up to Inu-Yasha almost as a big brother. He knew the hanyou liked his sister, he gently teased her about it whenever she was home, although she never completely believed it to be true. He always listened intently to her stories of the warring states era with great interest. He was proud of his older sister and what she had accomplished and did his best to help her whenever he could. Inu-Yasha regarded him fondly, patting him on the head.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He released Inu-Yasha from the embrace.  
  
"Waiting for that stupid girl. Where is she?"  
  
"Oh. She and mom went to visit our sick aunt in Yokohama. Mom said they wouldn't be back for two more days, but I thought she was back early when I heard you in here."  
  
Two more days! How could he possibly stand it? He tapped one foot nervously, reaching into his haori to feel the soft fabric of her pullover absent-mindedly. He looked back at Sota, seeing for the first time something he hadn't noticed before in the midst of his preoccupation.  
  
"What're those things in your ears?"  
  
"Oh, this? This is an i-Pod. It plays music that I get off the internet."  
  
"In-ter-net? What kind of things does this net catch?"  
  
"No. It's not a net like that. It's um..." Sota saw the confusion in Inu- Yasha's eyes and figured the only way to explain was to show him directly.  
  
"Here. You put these pads in your ears and press this button to hear the music. You press this button to turn the sound up or down. And you press this to go to the next song."  
  
Inu-Yasha put the pads into his ears as Sota instructed and pressed the Play button. The wave of sound came crashing into his ears and he yanked the pads out by the wires.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, your ears are much more sensitive. Here. Turn the volume way down." Sota did so. Inu-Yasha grunted, but didn't want to seem too ignorant in front of this kid, so he put the pads back into his ears and tried again. This time the sounds came through loud and clear, but not too loud. He flipped through some of the selections.  
  
"I think I downloaded some of mom's songs on there by mistake. She wanted me to burn a CD of her favorites. They're kinda old, so just skip past them when you get to them." Inu-Yasha nodded. A voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Sota!"  
  
"Yes, grandpa?"  
  
"What are you doing? We still have chores left unfinished!"  
  
"O.k. I'm coming down now."  
  
Sota turned to Inu-Yasha, who was absorbed by the piece of technology he was holding. Sota tugged on his sleeve, causing Inu-Yasha to growl in apprehension. He thought Sota had noticed the bulge in his haori where the pullover was hidden.  
  
"Hey. Don't get excited. I have to finish some things downstairs. Want to come down and say hello to grandpa?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"O.k. Then stay here. I'll be back as soon as I'm finished. And whatever you do, DON'T leave with my i-Pod."  
  
"All right! It's not like I'm gonna steal it or nuthin'." Sota sighed and left the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned the unit on again and listened to the current selection. Quite a bit of drum and bass. He didn't like it.  
  
'Hnf.' He tried the next selection. Girl band rock.  
  
'Keh.' He pressed the advance button again. Speed-metal-rap.  
  
'What the hell does this kid listen to?' Next selection.  
  
The soft, melodic piano intro caught his interest before he could flip to the next track. Then the solo male vocal of the first stanza shocked him with its powerful but thinly veiled emotion and simplicity...  
  
{Oh my love  
  
my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me...}  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
As if struck by a bolt from the sky, Inu-Yasha fell to his knees. The emotive power of what he heard touched him to his core. What was this? A demon spell hidden in the words? How had they known what he felt in his soul? He pulled the earplugs out and threw the i-Pod to the floor, regarding it cautiously, suspiciously, as if it were alive. He noticed his breathing had increased and his hands were shaking.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
He reached for the device, drew his hand back, and reached for it again. He tentatively touched it, and not feeling any spell envelop him, picked it up again. He turned it this way and that, trying to figure out what was in it that could affect him so profoundly. He decided that he wasn't afraid of it and would listen some more. Putting the pads back into his ears, he flexed his muscles to remind himself of how powerful a hanyou he was, yet his heart still fluttered as he resumed the track.  
  
{Lonely rivers flow  
  
To the sea, to the sea  
  
To the open arms of the sea (yeah)  
  
Lonely rivers sigh  
  
Wait for me, wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home  
  
Wait for me...}  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He tried his best to contain his emotions. He never cried. He wouldn't now. He wouldn't.  
  
The wave took him.  
  
He snatched her pullover from where it was hidden and buried his face in it. The song continued as another male voice added his angst to create an even more sorrowful duet.  
  
{Oh my love  
  
my darling  
  
I've hungered(hungered)for your touch  
  
A long lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love  
  
I(I)need your love  
  
God speed your love to me}  
  
As the violins reached their crescendo, the sensory impact became too much to bear. All his fears, his dreams, his deep feelings for Kagome could no longer be pushed down and became unbound from his heart all at once. The feelings rushed up from his gut like a runaway locomotive.  
  
And they came out with a fury.  
  
"OWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
It was more a roar than an howl.  
  
The power of it was staggering. Sota and his grandfather looked at each other briefly, then dropped what they were doing and ran up the stairs. They flung open Kagome's bedroom door only to find the room empty, the curtains flowing in the breeze of the open window.  
  
Many miles away, Kagome looked up from the pot of vegetables she was stirring. She gasped.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
&&&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome's heart was heavy.  
  
She had not seen her friends for three days now (well, her Feudal-era friends, anyway) and she missed them greatly. And that hanyou. Well, he now knew how she felt about him.  
  
She was in love. She no longer denied it to herself, especially now that she had expressed her desire to Inu-Yasha that he hold a place in his life for her.  
  
'I didn't realize that it would be this difficult.' She mused as she loaded the clothes washer.  
  
When her mother initially asked her to go with her to Yokohama, she didn't want to. She had been swimming in those new and wonderful feelings and had wanted to get back to the object of her affection as soon as she could. She had only come back to get supplies and quickly catch up on her school work.  
  
"It's all right, Kagome. I understand." Her mother had continued to pack her suitcase, her face slightly crestfallen.  
  
It struck Kagome then how selfish she had become. Her mother had done everything for her without question. Had kept a wonderful home together for so many years without her father. Had kept food in her stomach and clothes on her back. Was raising Sota more and more on her own now that Kagome was either at school here, or off to the past. Grandfather was doing his best, but he was spending so much time at the shrine. Shopping. Cleaning. Mending. Cooking. Consoling. All the things Kagome took for granted when she filled her backpack with first-aid, snacks, and other supplies before jumping down the well, sometimes without so much as a glance back.  
  
Wasn't her mom a person, too? Didn't she have feelings, hopes and dreams? What about the things she was afraid of?  
  
Kagome had been stuck, like so many teenagers, in the groove of the "that's what parents are supposed to do" argument without even realizing it. It startled her that over the past three months, she couldn't recall she and her mom spending any significant time together.  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to force the guilt down.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. Of course I'll go with you."  
  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, Kagome."  
  
"No, mom. It's your sister, after all. I...I should have realized." She walked to her mom and embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Kagome. I almost hate to say this, but I'm so glad you're coming with me. I hate to travel alone."  
  
"You won't have to. I'll go pack."  
  
As she recalled that conversation, she realized that as glad as she was to spend the time with her mom, it still hurt to be away from her love for this long.  
  
And he WAS her love. Even if he still hadn't admitted to her that she was HIS love.  
  
Her aunt was improving. Hopefully they wouldn't be needed much longer.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
The suns rays in pencil-thin shafts were the first things he noticed as he reappeared in the bottom of the bone-eater's well, back in the feudal era. Inu-Yasha winced from going from almost total darkness to its opposite. He rubbed his eyes, especially his right eye, the one Sesshomaru removed their father's tomb from. He never told anyone that he still suffered ill effects from the removal of the black pearl, especially depth perception, and extreme sensitivity during bright sunlight.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
The less anyone knew of his weaknesses, the better. From the angle of the sun's rays he could tell it was past noon. Gathering his bearings, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
The stench of maggot activity on the rotting remnants of animals which had fallen into the well and died assaulted his senses and reminded him to hold his breath until he got out of there. With one leap, he was outside near the rim of the well. He crouched and cautiously looked around for friend or foe. A warm breeze blew a fragrance of newly opened chrysanthemums through the air. He inhaled deeply, hoping to forget the vile odors of a moment ago. A slight panic jolted through him as he remembered Kagome's clothing. Finding that it remained where he had hidden it, he breathed a sigh of relief. He still clutched Sota's device in his other hand. In two hops, he secured himself on a sturdy branch in one of the trees on the edge of the clearing, about thirty feet above ground.  
  
Sitting on the branch, and now somewhat under the cover of the canopy, he surveyed the area again for any signs of movement other than animal or insect. Satisfied that he was alone, he placed the i-Pod down momentarily, and brought the article of clothing out into the open. He unfolded it and studied it for a moment, feeling the soft cotton yield under his fingertips. He brought it to his face and inhaled, the traces of Kagome's scent triggering emotional responses in his brain.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
His heart seized up in his chest. Blood rushed to his face, turning his cheeks a deeper hued red. His hands slightly trembled as he choked down a sob.  
  
"Arrrrrrgh!"  
  
Anger supplanted yearning.  
  
'Damn her. Look at me, some great demon I am. I'm a basket case. How did she do this to me? How the hell did she get under my skin like this? She's turning me into an idiot. I don't need her! Stupid shard-hound wench!'  
  
He threw the clothing to the ground, watching it float down as wisps of wind caught it, making it flutter this way and that. As it floated farther and farther away from him, out of his control, the metaphor struck him like a bolt from the sky. Without thinking, he leapt from the branch after it, hoping to catch it before it hit the ground. He realized in mid-flight, and to his dismay, that his leap had dislodged the i-Pod from its place on the branch. It, too, was now falling to the ground.  
  
'Sota!'  
  
Inu-Yasha never planned on keeping Sota's music thing. He had only wanted to study it some more, and perhaps listen to the enchantment that emanated from it once again. He wanted to ask Kaede about it. He would satisfy himself that he was making a bigger deal out of it than was warranted and then give it back to the kid.  
  
It was falling fast.  
  
He angled himself and snatched the clothing out of the air. Gauging his distance from the ground, he figured he would land, then leap instantaneously and get the thing before it hit the ground.  
  
He landed.  
  
He leaped.  
  
He missed.  
  
The i-Pod hit the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.  
  
&&&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

&&&&&&&  
  
The first thing Kagome did when she got back home was head to her room to pack for her trip back in time. After two steps past her door, she stopped, looking around.  
  
'He was here. I can feel it.'  
  
It used to creep her out when he invited himself into her room like that. She eventually realized that he would never do anything untoward and that he was really just a puppy around her. She smiled. Except when he was being obstinate and unreasonable.  
  
'Yes, Inu-Yasha. I've missed you too.'  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Sango was packing for a short trip to her village. Since Kagome's absence, they had no one to give them any indication of where a Shikon shard might be, nor had either Sesshomaru or Naraku bothered them. She thought this was as good a time as any to take a quick break from her friends to check on her clan's remains. She didn't need much. Some dried, salted meat, potable water, and one of those wonderful "cotton" things Kagome had brought back for her during one of her trips to the future. A "towel" Kagome had called it. Sango wondered what she had done before she knew about these. A few medicinal herbs for "just in case" and she was ready to leave.  
  
Miroku observed Sango from his seat near the fire, absent-mindedly stroking Kilala's fur, listening to the cat-yokai purr contentedly.  
  
'Sango, I'd love to put my hands on you like this. I bet I could make you purr...'  
  
"...back in about a day and a half. Miroku? Miroku? Are you all right?" Sango was beginning to become concerned about the monk.  
  
"Oh. Sango. I, ahem was just..." Miroku blushed.  
  
"Thinking about something Kagome said to Inu-Yasha, I'll bet." She gave him THE look.  
  
"No, actually, I was thinking about how I'll miss you for the time you're away." Well at least that was true. It was Sango's turn to blush.  
  
"Miroku. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She moved closer to him as he stood, setting Kilala on the floor. Kilala hissed her unhappiness, but Miroku was only paying attention to Sango. Not only was she truly beautiful, but there was an honesty behind her beauty that he had never seen in any of the women he had known.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want an escort?"  
  
"It's all right. Kilala and I will be fine. Perhaps next time?" She looked into his eyes to gauge the affect of her tease.  
  
"I'll look forward to it, then." He moved to embrace her. From experience, she hesitated, then reciprocated, her eyes never leaving his. At the last second, his face moved so his head was now in the crook of her neck, his arms embracing her.  
  
'Thank the gods she's not wearing her skin-tight battle suit, the one that shows me the muscles of her calves, the shape of her rump, the curve of her breasts, the sweep of her thighs, the...'  
  
Oddly, he found he had to grasp the wrist of the hand that wanted to grope her with his other hand. When he did that, his biceps flexed, causing Sango to realize just how strong he was.  
  
'This is nice.' She thought. She had flinched in anticipation of the grope that never came.  
  
'I'd better stop now.' She felt her breathing get a bit shallow.  
  
'I'd better stop right now before I give him the wrong...'  
  
'O.k. One more moment.'  
  
Sango kept her eyes downcast as she broke their embrace, not wanting the monk to see her blush. She quickly snatched up Kilala, and turned and grabbed her small pack.  
  
"Bye."  
  
And she was gone before Miroku knew what happened.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome ran back downstairs (as quickly as she could, given the weight of her pack). Passing her mom in the kitchen, she paused momentarily.  
  
"Well, I'm off again."  
  
"Kagome, be careful. And you know I love you." Kagome put her pack down to hug her mother.  
  
"I love you too, mom."  
  
"Thank you for spending time with me. I know I'm not one of your, umm, clitch, but..."  
  
"That's clique, mom, but don't worry. We'll be doing more of this soon, I promise. I want to say 'bye to Gramps and Sota. Where are they?"  
  
"Well, your grandfather is visiting another shrinekeeper so he'll miss you this time, but Sota should be in his room."  
  
"O.k." She skipped back up the stairs. Strange, but Sota normally was the first one to greet her during her comings and goings.  
  
'I wonder if he's feeling alright.' She rapped on his door.  
  
"Go away!" She heard through his door.  
  
"Sota it's me, Kagome."  
  
"Go away! I don't want to see anybody!"  
  
O.k. This was weird. She opened his door and poked her head in. Her brother was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. It looked as if he had been crying.  
  
"Sota. Tell me what happened?" She ran over and knelt in front of him.  
  
"I...I...Inu..." He couldn't finish because he was sobbing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What did he do?"  
  
"He...He...He stole my i-Pod!"  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
'How the hell did this happen?' Thought the confused hanyou.  
  
Frightened at his own emotional outburst, he had fled the scene at Kagome's house, not even remembering that he had the i-pod clutched in his hand until he was well on his way back to the Feudal era. He thought about the promise he made to Sota and felt even worse. He looked at the pieces scattered about.  
  
'Maybe I can figure out how to put it back together.'  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome was still a bit ticked. Inu-Yasha a petty thief? It wasn't true, was it?  
  
'It's not like I don't bring him stuff all the time whenever I come back...'  
  
Her emotions were conflicted. She was in love, yes. But she didn't stand for anyone messing with her family. Sota was a pain in the butt sometimes, but he was still her only brother. That was why it was so difficult right now. It took her a while to console Sota, to explain to him that it had to be a misunderstanding and that something had happened to cause Inu-Yasha to leave without returning his property. She would bring him and it back and he would apologize to Sota. That seemed to make her brother feel better.  
  
'He'd better have a good explanation...'  
  
She allowed herself the satisfaction of mentally 'sitting' him one hundred times in a row for his punishment.  
  
She did a last-minute check to make sure she had everything. Her pack was 'packed' to where it barely closed. Being away for so long meant that everyone would be waiting even more anxiously for the treats she brought them. Shippo loved his lollipops and assorted other candies. She had to watch him as he was starting to develop a sweet tooth. The vision of her bringing a kitsune to the dentist to have a cavity filled broke through her anxiety for a bit and brought a small smile to her face. Kaede was experimenting with some of the over-the-counter medicinal remedies she brought back. Sango never asked for anything, but her eyes always lit up when Kagome brought different kinds of makeup... blush, lip gloss, among other kinds. The two of them would spend some of their down time practicing on each other. Oddly, Sango never wanted Miroku to see her made up. The thought of Miroku reminded Kagome of the weight of the two six- packs of soft drinks at the bottom of the pack. He had become quite fond of the fizzy stuff. She then gave herself the thought of him ever getting his hands on a six-pack of beer instead. She laughed out loud. Poor Sango wouldn't stand a chance against a buzzed Miroku.  
  
As fit as she had become from their many adventures, she groaned under the weight of the pack as she headed to the shrine.  
  
'This thing weighs almost half of me.'  
  
She hefted it over the edge of the well and then down it went with her hanging onto the straps. She had learned her lesson the hard way traveling through time with the pack on her back, having landed once on her stomach. The weight of the pack had knocked the wind out of her when that happened, and she didn't want to go through that experience again.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Inu-Yasha was frantic. He had gathered up the broken pieces at the base of the tree and had tried to put them back together, but he had no clue as to how to do it. After three or so unsuccessful attempts, he gave up. The thought of an angry Kagome and what she would do to him made him groan with dread.  
  
'Maybe Kaede will know what to do.'  
  
He was about to depart when he picked up a scent he had become very familiar with.  
  
Soul Stealers.  
  
'Kikyo!'  
  
&&&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

&&&&&&&  
  
Sango finished planting fresh flowers in the last of the graves of her family. She was satisfied that everything was as it should be, and that none of the graves had been disturbed. As Kilala was napping, she was effectively alone. Now that her duties were completed, she took a break before starting her dinner and sat in the hut with her legs folded beneath her. She took a deep breath and slowly allowed the facade of the fierce demon exterminator to fall, and she became again simply a young woman. She missed her father and the other members of her clan who had died so tragically. No one knew where Kohaku was. As a woman, those feelings of loss that she felt for her family and those of fear she felt for her brother's welfare came once again to the fore. She clutched her sides and rocked back and forth. The first tear fell. Then another and another.  
  
She wept.  
  
The grief came up from deep within her and seemingly took over her body, the sobs shaking her until her ribs hurt. Kilala woke and immediately went to console her mistress, curling around her legs and mewing painfully, but to no avail.  
  
Many miles away, Miroku stopped working on the talisman he was preparing for a local lord and clutched his chest.  
  
"What the..."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
The soul stealers moved their mistress silently through the air, stopping about ten yards in front of the surprised hanyou. They set her down and she smoothed out her clothing, looking directly at him all the while. She shook her head, removing any tangles from her waist-length tresses, and started toward him. Inu-Yasha took a step back.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyo?" He asked nervously. Kikyo stopped her advance.  
  
"Why, Inu-Yasha, what is it that I have always wanted? For us to be together, forever. You know this."  
  
He glanced quickly from side to side, wary of any subterfuge on her part. Seeing this, she laughed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. I do not need any assistance or trickery to achieve my goal. When the time is right, when Naraku has been destroyed by my hand, I will come for you and we shall spend our eternity together."  
  
"Is that so? Then why are you here now?"  
  
"Why, indeed." She paused and cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, although I do not possess a living body, my soul still vibrates on this plane of existence. Because of the promises we made to one another fifty years ago, your vibrations match mine. Your soul is under duress for some reason. Whenever that happens, I can feel it. I will not allow harm to come to you before my goal is attained. Only then will you die, and I will be the one to take you."  
  
She looked away wistfully for a moment.  
  
"So you see, we are chained together, you and I, heart and soul. Now tell me, what is it that troubles you so much that your heart has called out to me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha reached inside his haori to feel Kagome's clothing as he pondered Kikyo's words, his eyes downcast. Was she right? He kicked at some of the pieces of plastic that had scattered around the base of the tree when he dropped them. Looking up, he regarded Kikyo standing there, her hands clasped in front of her, raven hair billowing in the wind. This was certainly not the flesh and blood Kikyo that he had originally fallen in love with. This was more like a porcelain doll, animated by the souls of dead maidens. Even in this state, however, her beauty was unquestionable. And the piece of her soul that was still Kikyo continued to call out to him. He could do nothing to drown out that siren call. It was just as when he was almost taken down to hell with her that first time; something about her connected the two of them. Inu-Yasha was losing his resolve in her presence.  
  
She took a step toward him.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
He willed himself to get away from her, but his feet would not move. He tried to turn away from her gaze, but his eyes were locked onto hers. She took another step closer, her right hand raised to touch his cheek. She moved completely into his space; he could do nothing to stop her. She caressed his face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Do you feel nothing at all for me? Nothing of what you once felt in your heart?"  
  
The caress became an embrace.  
  
"This cold body does not allow me to feel you as I once did when alive. I can, however, remember, and those memories are what sustain me. I died cursing you for what I thought you did, and that hatred still feeds on the energy that sustains this body. But if I use every ounce of will I possess, I can keep that anger at bay for a little while, as I am now." She stroked his silver mane as she spoke softly to him.  
  
"Do you not remember, my love? Do you feel nothing at all?"  
  
"Kik...Kikyo."  
  
He DID love her completely, once. He could suppress those feelings, but he could not eradicate them. Kikyo knew. It was selfish, but she didn't care. She deserved to be selfish for what was taken from her. Of all the hopes and dreams she had carried with her when alive, the one that hurt the most, that scarred her most deeply, was the death of her dream of becoming one with him.  
  
Once she knew unquestioningly that she loved him and that he wanted her as much, the thought of making love to him began to consume her thoughts more and more. On more than one occasion, often interrupting concentration on her day-to-day duties as a priestess, she found herself musing about what their first time together would be like. He would have been her first, her one and only. She had planned the meal they would eat and had even begun working on what she would wear when they consummated their love that first time. She had allowed herself a small dose of conceit that evening she posed for herself in the mirror. She recalled her blush matching the pink of the sheer silken inner garment he would discover when he undressed her that first time.  
  
To feel herself in union with her mate, the one she loved more than anything in the world, was all she had wanted. And now it could never be. All she had done was her duty as a priestess to the best of her ability. Her heart faltered, and she fell in love. How cruel were the fates. But no matter. She would bend the fates to her will now. She lightly kissed Inu-Yasha's forehead. He muttered unintelligibly. She would...  
  
"Get your hands off of him right now, Kikyo!"  
  
Kikyo's smile turned into a grimace as she released a spellbound Inu-Yasha to turn and face the interloper. HOW DARE SHE! That girl who was the bane of her existence stood less than thirty feet away, an arrow tightly stretching the strings of her bow .  
  
&&&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

&&&&&&&  
  
"Why have I not killed you yet?"  
  
Kikyo spoke coolly, her anger rising nonetheless.  
  
"Because you ARE me. Haven't you figured it out yet? And I once thought you were so special."  
  
Kagome almost bit her tongue after that bit of sass. Her mother raised her to mind her manners and respect her elders, but this was different. Kikyo was standing between her and the one who made her heart beat faster. She was angry with him right now, but she would not let Inu-Yasha go without a fight.  
  
And besides, Kikyo just pissed her off sometimes.  
  
Like right now.  
  
What Kagome said was true. Kikyo had had a number of opportunities to kill her, the latest being when she took the jewel shards from her earlier. Kagome had just climbed out of the miasma created by the merging demons meant to create Naraku's new body. Kikyo's arrows always aimed true, but at the last second her hand corrected itself and she merely nicked Kagome's cheek.  
  
She hadn't killed her because she couldn't.  
  
That didn't mean she couldn't make her suffer.  
  
Before Kagome realized it, Soul Stealers enveloped her from behind, causing her to release the arrow in Kikyo's direction. Kikyo concentrated her miko powers, slowing the arrow down before she caught it in her right hand. Knitting her brows in a pulse of her power, Kikyo disintegrated Kagome's arrow. She started walking toward the now bound girl, the look on her face a mixture of frustration and anger.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Consciousness crept back to Sango.  
  
Slowly.  
  
She felt somehow warm and protected.  
  
Kilala.  
  
The cat-yokai had changed to her beast form and had wrapped herself around her sleeping mistress, on constant vigil against any threat that might find them. Her twin tails wrapped around Sango like a living blanket as her head rested on Kilala's side. The rumble of the purring sound from a cat so large had been quite comforting, sending Sango off to a much needed sleep after she had cried her heart out.  
  
"Kilala...Thank you."  
  
The cat responded by licking Sango's face in the only gesture of love she could show without hurting her, being careful not to cut her with her fangs. Sango reached up to stroke her friend behind the ears, eliciting an even deeper rumble. Presently, she got to her feet and surveyed her situation. It was past noon, and they needed to head back. Kagome was probably on her way, if not back already, and they needed to track more of the Shikon.  
  
"I know you haven't slept. Are you up to the trip back?"  
  
Kilala growled in the affirmative as she got to all fours. Sango wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and hugged her.  
  
"You are so special to me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed in pain as the Soul Stealers tightened their grip at their mistress' command. Kikyo stood directly in front of her captive, her face having resumed it's more normal, placid state.  
  
"What do I have to do to be rid of you once and for all?"  
  
"If...if you think...AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Do not think that this pleases me. It does not. You are, however, obstinate in your desire to be where you don't belong."  
  
"You...you can't...UNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Kagome was growing faint.  
  
"Will you go back to your own time and stay there?"  
  
"Wh...who do you...think...you are?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Kikyo cocked her head slightly.  
  
"I am the woman whose face you do not want to see again. Inu-Yasha is fated to be with me and it does no good for you to confuse his feelings."  
  
Kagome was bent over from the waist, exhausted. Still she did not give in.  
  
"You...h...have the upper hand n...now, but Inu...Inu-Yasha is h...his own person and c...can make up his own...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Kikyo! Release Kagome NOW!"  
  
The priestess turned to face the revived hanyou, who had Tetsusaiga drawn and ready.  
  
"Well now, my love, it seems you have drawn your sword to strike me down. Shall I turn around now so that you may strike from behind?"  
  
Her words, and the irony therein, sent a sharp spike of pain through Inu- Yasha's heart. He winced, but remained resolved.  
  
"I said let her go."  
  
"I will not! I need to be rid of this nuisance once and for all! No one must come between us Inu-Yasha!"  
  
So intently were they engaged with each other that neither noticed the figure positioning himself at the proper distance and angle until it was too late.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!"  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Short Poet: Kikyo is one of my favorite characters, although I don't agree with everything she does, so I have to give her the respect she deserves.  
  
Crisco Kittie: Thanks for hanging in there. The new stuff will be coming along shortly.  
  
NefCanuck: Thanks for your review and I don't think Kagome's quite strong enough yet at this point in the story. But later? Also, Inu-Yasha can caress Kagome's face without hurting her; he can operate an i-Pod.  
  
LOTRwolf: Thanks for hanging in. I didn't switch, I WAS switched. Long story. Anyway, the new stuff is coming soon.  
  
flip-x0fantasy: Thanks, yup, i-Pods are neat.  
  
Psychotic-Jessi: Great i.d! Thanks and I'm glad you like the song. 


	7. Chapter 7

&&&&&&&  
  
Miroku stepped from the clearing. Removing the spiritual seal that bound the wind-tunnel, he aimed his hand at Kagome, causing her and the soul stealers to fly toward him. Inu-Yasha gasped as he knew what the monk was up to. If this didn't work, however, Kagome could be gone forever.  
  
It was difficult. Miroku still couldn't exercise any great control over his curse. He had come to the clearing originally to summon his Tanuki friend Hachi, to ask him to fly them over to Sango's village as he had become concerned about the huntress. He had come upon the stalemate between Kikyo and Inu-Yasha and witnessed his friend the young miko bound by the demons. He was well aware of Kikyo's power, so he had to move quickly, before the dead miko realized what was happening. He prayed that he wouldn't hurt Kagome too badly, but anything was better than what she was going through now.  
  
The vortex created by his curse pulled them to him. As Kikyo turned to observe the commotion, she realized what was about to happen. She commanded the demons to release the girl, which they did immediately.  
  
And not a moment too soon.  
  
The soul stealers left a flailing Kagome, and fought against the pull of the wind tunnel. When Miroku saw that, he sealed the curse with not a second to spare. This was going to be tricky, but he had done it before, when he attacked Inu-Yasha and Kagome threw herself into his wind tunnel vortex, convinced that he was NOT evil.  
  
She was moving through the air slightly faster than she was the last time. He braced for impact.  
  
Kagome reached out her arms as Miroku caught her, the force of the collision sending the both of them sliding along the ground about fifteen feet. Kagome shook the cobwebs from her head and checked herself. She was o.k., but Miroku was dazed and confused. She hopped off of him.  
  
"Thanks Miroku, I'll be right back for you."  
  
"Uggh."  
  
His head plopped back onto the ground. She hated to leave him there, but the danger to her love caused her heart to clench in her chest. She would not let Kikyo have him. Kagome loved him enough to...to... Yes, she would die for him if need be. That self-revelation moved her feet even faster.  
  
She rushed back to the clearing, just in time to witness the end of the conversation between the hanyou and the priestess. He still had Tetsusaiga drawn, facing her.  
  
"It's over, Kikyo! Why can't you understand that? What we had would have been wonderful, but it was not meant to be! I'm so sorry for what happened to you, but I love Kagome, and there's nothin' you can do about that."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
Kikyo shuddered.  
  
He said it.  
  
The living heart exploded with joy.  
  
The clay heart broke in two.  
  
Kagome wanted to run over to him more than anything, but she felt compelled to let him make his peace with the dead priestess, so she willed her feet to stay where they were.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kikyo realized she was bearing no fruit from her efforts. She folded her hands in front of her, her eyes never leaving his. She almost stepped toward him, but stopped at the last moment.  
  
"I will take my leave of you for now. But do not take my love for you lightly. I will not give up so easily. Do you understand?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face took on a pensive, almost sad look.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo."  
  
She summoned her demons, who wrapped themselves around her, and escorted her away. She turned and her eyes met Kagome's for a fraction of a second before she looked away and was gone.  
  
Kagome rushed over to the hanyou, who had by now shielded Tetsusaiga. He had dropped to one knee over the ordeal, one hand on the ground to steady himself. He was powerful enough to withstand the most physical of battles, but the emotional ones took the most toll on him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
She knelt to the ground in front of him, and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her, trying her best to control her dry sobs. He grunted, and embraced her with the arm not supporting himself. It was good to have her this close to him. She was afraid to look him in the eye for what she was about to say. She might break if he denied what he had said, so she spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"I...I heard what you said to Kikyo. Do...do you...really...feel..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He gently pulled her head from his shoulder so he could look directly into her eyes when he spoke. She blushed, almost unable to withstand the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"Kagome, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time."  
  
She put her hand to her mouth.  
  
He hadn't needed to memorize the words, they were already a part of him.  
  
"I need your love, I need your love, Kagome, I really need your love."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha..." Her dry sobs began to increase uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome, I do love you."  
  
She was becoming faint from the blood rushing to her head. He reached up to brush a tear from her cheek, and then, with the other hand, cupped her face and brought it close to his, the golden eyes meeting the deep brown ones. Kagome's face was a deep crimson. This was what she had been waiting for once she realized where her heart belonged. His lips brushed hers lightly. Then again.  
  
She was in agony.  
  
She was in ecstasy.  
  
His lips took her top lip as his tongue lightly brushed it. Her lips parted, and their kiss deepened. He cradled her head with one hand, the other reaching around her waist as she gave herself up to him, her thick raven hair cascading down to touch the ground. They broke the kiss and gazed deeply at one another, their silent communication telling them everything they both had wanted to know.  
  
They never wanted this moment to...  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Kagome!" The voice made them look skyward.  
  
Sango and Kilala had returned, the cat-youkai touching down softly, and then reverting to her small form as soon as Sango dismounted. Sango picked up her friend, and kissing her nose lightly, put her into the now empty backpack she carried over her shoulder next to her weapon.  
  
"You sleep now, o.k?" Kilala yawned and snuggled in as Sango slung the pack over her shoulder.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome, slightly embarrassed, was about to pull away, but Inu-Yasha pulled her back to him. Sango smiled. So he finally admitted his feelings. She was happy for her friends. Life could be so unpredictable, and it was too short not to grab hold of love when it was given to you.  
  
Grab hold of it when it was given.  
  
Sango clutched her fist to her heart, which started beating faster. She needed to see him.  
  
"Umm. I certainly don't want to intrude on any special moment here, so Kilala and I will be heading back to the village now."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't care if Sango went to the moon, he was lost in Kagome's presence. Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Sango. It's so good to have you back." She stood up a bit shakily, gently removing the hanyou's arm from around her waist, her smile at him the promise of more to come.  
  
"The three of us just had a confrontation with Kikyo, and she..."  
  
Sango looked around. Kagome's brain eventually caught up to her.  
  
'The three of us. The THREE of us.'  
  
"Miroku!" They both shouted in unison. Kagome took off for the edge of the clearing where she had left him last, Sango right on her heels.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
To my wonderful reviewers:  
  
LOTRwolf: yes, I was. And I love the song version of "Harvest Moon" by Akino Arai, I believe. (My mistake! It's "House of Moon" - temporarily spazzed, sorry)  
  
ShortPoet: wow, that's a heck of a review. I'd better make sure the rest of the chapters are really, really good before I post. Thanks.  
  
NefCanuck: now, now. Let's keep Kikyo bashing to a minimum. And as you can see, it's not Kikyo he was aiming for. Thanks.  
  
CriscoKittie: it's confusing for you because of what happened to the original story. I still have to put up chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be new for you. I hope it all makes sense then. Thanks for your review. 


	8. Chapter 8

&&&&&&&  
  
By the time Sango reached Kagome, she knew something was wrong. Kagome had stopped from a dead run, just past the edge of the clearing, her head moving from left to right in search of the fallen monk. Her fear for his safety was palpable.  
  
"He was right here, right in this spot! What could have happened?"  
  
Sango's heart felt a slight tremor. Where was Miroku?  
  
WHERE WAS HE!???  
  
She stopped her mind before it spun out of control. There had to be an explanation. There was so much she wanted to tell him, now that she had resolved that she was indeed ready to take the next step with him. It was true that he was a hentai, but she now knew that his many redeeming qualities more than made up for that. She had decided that she loved him, she finally admitted that much to herself, for who he was, and would not try to change him in any way.  
  
She was far from perfect, so how could she demand perfection from another? They would work things out together, if he felt the same for her as she did for him. They would defeat Naraku, and then, after his curse was lifted, they would have the life together that the both of them had been denied. Yes. She would risk her pride and take the first step because life was indeed too short. She would even bear him the son that he always...  
  
Where was he?  
  
After all this time together, at the exact moment she made her decision, he was to be taken from her? Her hands started shaking as she broke out in a cold sweat. This was not supposed to happen. This couldn't be happening. Her family. Kohaku. The fates had already taken from her much more than they deserved.  
  
No! There had to be an explanation. She fought to bring her emotions back in check.  
  
"Kagome. Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
She tried not to sound desperate, although her heart was pounding away in her chest. She surveyed the spot Kagome had pointed to for any clues, setting down her weapon and the pack with the sleeping Kilala.  
  
"I was trapped by the soul stealers, and he used his wind tunnel to free me from their grip. He caught me before I could be injured, and I swear I thought that he was only a bit shaken up!"  
  
Kagome frantically began to search around the undergrowth in the area, hoping that a stunned Miroku had simply dragged himself to safety.  
  
'I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have left him.' The thought became a litany. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the frantic demon exterminator, who was on the verge of tears no matter how she tried to hide it.  
  
That didn't help as the young miko was already becoming more and more anxious over her friend's disappearance. He was right here! He couldn't simply vanish, unless...  
  
His wind tunnel! He had sealed it properly before he caught her, hadn't he?  
  
Hadn't he???  
  
Kagome fought against her mind which immediately took hold of the worst- case scenario. She had been so preoccupied with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, that she hadn't given her friend a second thought as he lay on the ground, almost unconscious. If he hadn't sealed it properly... If he had passed out and it wasn't sealed...  
  
'Oh god! Miroku!' Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
Sango turned to face an angst-stricken Kagome when she could find no clues from the spot where he had last been seen. She was using every ounce of emotional command as well as every part of her training and experience as a demon slayer to keep the horror of the situation bound under a calm exterior. The tremors shaking her heart collected even more power from the fear, threatening to become an avalanche if she couldn't hold on. Seeing Kagome with her face in her hands was almost enough to make her lose it.  
  
She took a breath and steadied herself before she walked over, kneeling down in front of her friend. She gently put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. Surely there was some detail missing. She would find it.  
  
"Kagome. Look at me." She said as gently as she could, unable to stop the shaking in her hands.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Kagome shook her head. She couldn't look her friend in the eyes. Her mind was frantic, searching for something to hold on to. She was convinced Miroku was dead, and it was all her fault. The guilt over his demise, as well as the end of any relationship the monk and the demon slayer might have had overwhelmed her.  
  
"Sango. I...I'm so sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha had by now caught up to them, having no clue as to what had transpired. He looked from Kagome to Sango. Kagome, on her knees, was distraught. Sango, kneeling next to her, was a powder keg ready to go off any moment. The sight and smell of one frantic woman was usually enough for him to go on alert, but two caused him to immediately put all his senses in high gear, as that always spelled trouble, from past experience.  
  
"Kagome. What's wrong?" He asked cautiously as he surveyed the area, straining his youkai senses.  
  
"It's Miroku... he's..."  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha almost hissed the whisper. He put a finger to his lips as he sank into a crouch. Sango immediately went on alert, crouching in front of Kagome and drawing her katana as Hiraikotsu was more than ten feet away from her, where she set it down. Kagome, upset with herself that her bow and arrows were left near the well where she first confronted Kikyo, could only hope that whatever it was...  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha drew on all of his power as he leapt straight up.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: The easy, pc answer is Kagome/Inu-Yasha. But just imagine if you went through what Kikyo did. It's tough to even contemplate. Thanks for your comments.  
  
CriscoKittie: The next one will be new for you. Coming soon! Thanks.  
  
NefCanuck: That was actually quite funny, the airbag thing. Thanks.  
  
Typically Head-Over-Heels: Here's the more you asked for. Thanks for your comments.  
  
Torina Archelda: Yes! They did forget about Miroku. And I tried to get to your fics, but the quotes! NOT! I'm reading "Somebody Like You" and I'll leave you a review. Thanks.  
  
LOTRwolf: Sorry about the song confusion. There actually IS a song called "Harvest Moon", but it's from waaaay back in, like the '40s or something. I was thinking of "House of Moon" which you might like anyway. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9

&&&&&&&  
  
The spider-youkai did its best to remain silent, sensing the powerful energies of the hanyou, the miko and the taiyiji, but the cocoon it had made around Miroku's body slipped slightly from its web, and it had to move to secure it once again, or it would have fallen to the ground.  
  
That slight movement was all Inu-Yasha needed to locate it among the high branches of the trees overhead. As he flew upward, he noticed numerous cocoons the demon had collected in its "pantry". It was a large youkai, about the size of an elephant, and as the hanyou's leap brought him closer to it, he realized that one strike might not be enough to kill it.  
  
He was right.  
  
The spider was large, but it was quick. It also was prepared to fight to protect its domain. Inu-Yasha's first strike missed completely, and he had to turn his body in mid air to locate a branch to land on. The spider didn't wait for that. It turned and fired wave after wave of its sticky silken material at its enemy. One blast hit Inu-Yasha square in the chest, propelling him backwards and sticking him in a cluster of branches. As the hanyou struggled, the spider sensed its chance and charged across its web, its mandibles ready to crush the bound half-demon.  
  
Using his claws, Inu-Yasha freed one arm, but the demon was upon him before he could free the other. If he could just strike at one of its mandibles...  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango had coaxed Kilala from her sleep and the huntress' weapon struck the beast's abdomen, shearing off a portion, but leaving it still alive. Enraged, it sought to destroy at least one of it's enemies before its demise. As it couldn't reach Sango, it turned back to Inu-Yasha, who had by now freed his other arm and was slashing away at the remaining substance that bound him. Hiraikotsu had returned to Sango, and she was about to hurl it once more, when an arrow charged with miko energy struck the beast from below, going right into its thorax. A certain priestess from the future was more than a bit miffed that her friend was taken from her and someone(thing) had to pay. As it struggled in its death throes, it spat once more at the now freed hanyou, who put it out of its misery with one swipe from Tetsusaiga. Kagome, looking up from below, had to jump out of the way of the falling pieces of giant spider.  
  
The canopy was not wide enough to allow Kilala to get to a branch to rest on. It was all Sango could do to watch her friend slash through the web from cocoon to cocoon looking for Miroku. The hanyou relied on his senses of smell, trying to zero in on the monk's scent, and hearing, listening for evidence of a heartbeat from within the cocoons. The spider had prepared about two dozen victims, probably as food for its spawn.  
  
"Dead. Dead. Dead."  
  
The huntress' heart was in her throat as Inu-Yasha went from one to the next.  
  
"This one's still alive!"  
  
He used his claws to penetrate the husk and sure enough, Miroku was inside. He was pale, and it didn't look like he was breathing at all. Inu-Yasha shredded the remainder of the cocoon and hoisted the monk onto his shoulder before jumping down to the ground.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Kilala hadn't set four paws on the ground and Sango was already off her back and running over to where Inu-Yasha had set Miroku down on the ground. Kagome was already kneeling over him, using whatever healing powers she had learned to try to bring him back from the abyss. Inu-Yasha intercepted the taijiya before she could get to them, using his body as a barricade to prevent her from seeing the monk.  
  
"Sango. Listen. It's probably better if you don't see him in this condition." Inu-Yasha could be dense at times, but he still had deep feelings for his friends. He didn't want to bring any more pain to Sango than she already felt.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, let me pass." In her condition, Sango couldn't understand why her friend wouldn't let her see him. She HAD to see him.  
  
"Sango, please." Inu-Yasha gripped her shoulders but she tore herself away from him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, get out of my way!"  
  
Kagome heard the skirmish and looked up from her ministrations. Sango was going out of her mind. She took a step back and aimed Hiraikotsu at Inu- Yasha, who winced at the anguish in her face.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Move!" She flung her weapon at him. He dodged it easily. Kilala growled in her uncertainty. Her two friends were fighting and she couldn't understand it. She did sense that Sango was hurting. Sango again ran toward the fallen monk only to be stopped once more. She threw a left hook that landed square on Inu-Yasha's jaw. She threw a right that he caught.  
  
She finally broke down.  
  
"You bastard! Why wont you..."  
  
She struck him with balled up fists against his chest. Her strength left her, and she started to collapse. Inu-Yasha grabbed her and hugged her close as she bawled out her sorrow. He had no other words. Gently, he knelt to the ground and helped her to sit before he called Kilala over. The big cat sat next to her mistress, allowing her to grab on to her fur as she continued sobbing. Inu-Yasha stood and walked back over to Kagome.  
  
"Will he make it?"  
  
"I don't know. I've given him the most powerful healing spells I know. His breathing is very shallow. I think he might have been poisoned. We have to get him to Kaede as soon as we can. She'll know what to do next."  
  
Inu-Yasha took off the top of his haori and wrapped it around his friend to keep him as warm as possible, then picked him up and onto his back. Trying to be as gentle as possible, he started to run toward Kaede's hut. Kagome reached Sango and hugged her before they both got astride Kilala for the trip.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
CriscoKittie: Here ya go. Thanks for hanging in.  
  
Torina Archelda: I was only joking about the quotes. If I'm not mistaken, the flashback you refer to was for our (the viewer's information). I didn't think the others (Kagome) would know that it couldn't happen without the "big bang". Thanks for keeping an eye on things. 


	10. Chapter 10

&&&&&&&  
  
As soon as Kaede saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face, she knew something was horribly wrong. The hanyou moved quickly into the hut, then knelt and gently lowered Miroku to the futon the elder miko hastily prepared. Inu- Yasha crouched next to her as she examined the fallen monk's pupils, then felt for the glands on either side of his neck, then exposed his chest to check for fluid in his lungs, all the while careful not to disturb the seal on his kazanna. After examining him for a moment, she spoke grimly.  
  
"The poison from this particular youkai can only be counteracted with anti- venom, derived from the venom itself and one other herb, of which I haven't any at this time."  
  
Thirty seconds had not passed before the entrance to the hut opened again. Kagome ran immediately over to where Kaede was administering to Miroku, but not before squeezing hands with Inu-Yasha. Sango and Inu-Yasha locked eyes momentarily. The pain in her eyes that he beheld earlier had not diminished.  
  
"Is he..." She tried to glance over his shoulder at the prone monk.  
  
"He's still here."  
  
He regarded her critically, trying to find the right words. She was so delicate right now, that if she became hysterical, he didn't know how he would deal with her.  
  
Sango..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha..."  
  
She interrupted, cautiously approaching him. She could hear snippets of the conversation between Kaede and Kagome, but wasn't paying much attention. Her complete focus was on the young hanyou in front of her. He was one of her very best friends, and she realized that he was looking out for her emotional welfare, but she had to make him understand. She HAD to see... him. If he died before she could tell him...  
  
She stopped directly in front of Inu-Yasha as she composed herself as best she could, nervously reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. Kagome had helped greatly on the way over, hugging her friend tightly from behind as they rode Kilala's back, assuring her that they would find a way to make him better, and that everything was going to be all right. The hanyou had his arms folded across his chest, avoiding her gaze. He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, look at me, please?"  
  
She said it softly, trying to keep the emotion in her voice to a minimum. She reached up to touch him on his upper arm, tilting her head to where his face had turned. He grunted and grudgingly gave in to eye contact. Sango's deep brown pools spoke volumes. She placed her other hand on his forearm.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, thank you for trying to protect me. I... I understand. I just need for you to understand something."  
  
She turned her head away for just a moment, the color coming into her cheeks as she prepared herself, swallowing the knot in her throat.  
  
"I..." She turned back to look him in the eye.  
  
"I love him, Inu-Yasha. I... I know I've never come out and said it, but I know you can understand that." Her eyes searched his for any indication that she was reaching him.  
  
"I didn't want to fight you. I don't want to fight you. You are my friend. But please..."  
  
Her gaze never left his. He was melting under her emotional assault. She desperately used her trump card.  
  
"Think about the feelings you have for Kagome. If, the gods forbid, it was her in that condition..."  
  
That went right to his heart.  
  
She squeezed his arm with both hands. He sighed. Turning to check on the mikos' progress, he took one of her hands into his before turning back to her. Concern overflowed golden eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be alright? 'Cause I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. He turned to lead her when he felt her tugging at his hand.  
  
"What is it?" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly.  
  
"Thank you." Inu-Yasha blushed slightly.  
  
"Aww, c'mon. Save that stuff for Miroku."  
  
When they reached the monk, Sango's heart seized up in her chest. He was in very bad shape. Her hand involuntarily squeezed Inu-Yasha's, but she did not break down. She took a knee next to Kagome, as Kaede was working some kind of ointment into his chest.  
  
"We must keep his body temperature up so that his system has a chance to fight against the poison."  
  
Kagome was working on bandaging a puncture wound just below his ribs, where the youkai had injected its venom.  
  
Sango turned to Inu-Yasha and patted the hand holding hers.  
  
"I'm o.k. now. Thank you." He cautiously released her hand and she immediately took Miroku's hand into both of hers.  
  
After fixing the monk's robes and covering him with a blanket filled with goose down, Kaede stood and cleared her throat.  
  
"We have much to do if we are to save Miroku. Inu-Yasha, I need for ye to retrieve as much of the head of the youkai as you can and bring it back here. I will locate and retrieve poison from the glands within to make the anti-venom. Kagome, I need ye to retrieve three items from your time which will help as well with his recovery."  
  
She turned to prepare the list. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha and they held each other for just a moment, before he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I won't be gone long." She said as their embrace slowly broke, her hands sliding down his arms until their fingers interlaced briefly.  
  
Their eyes spoke many things to each other, because this was not the time to verbalize them. Inu-Yasha reluctantly released her hands and bounded out of the hut on his mission. Kagome turned to where Kaede was preparing the list.  
  
"Kaede?" Sango looked up at the elderly priestess.  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Keep him as warm as ye can, my dear."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome, with her empty pack slung over her shoulder, was about to leave. She walked over and put her hand on Sango's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. The taijiya was seated in the lotus position, holding Miroku's hand with one of her own, running her fingers through his hair with her other. She looked up at the young miko and smiled, the first time she had done so in a while.  
  
"I'll be back soon. I know you'll take good care of him."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome. We... I really appreciate all that everyone is doing.  
  
"Nonsense. We're all like a big family. Anyway, I have to run." They clasped hands and cheek-kissed before Kagome left the hut. Kaede spoke while preparing to leave also.  
  
"I must leave as well. Tell Inu-Yasha should he return before me that I shan't be more than fifteen minutes or so collecting herbs. Sango nodded.  
  
"Remember, ye must see to it that he remains warm."  
  
"I will."  
  
Now alone with him, she resumed her vigil. She rubbed his hand with hers, hoping the friction would warm him somehow. She was becoming concerned. Kaede had started a fire before she left, but he still felt cold. She pressed a hand to his cheek and then his forehead.  
  
"Houshi."  
  
She thought about what else she could do, Kaede's last words to her ringing in her ears. Then an idea struck her. Calling out to Kilala, she stood and waited. When the cat appeared in the doorway, she bounded over and leaped into Sango's arms. Sango petted her friend, then told her.  
  
"I need you to stand guard outside. Let me know when anyone approaches the hut, o.k?" Kilala mewed that she understood, then hopped down and out the entrance.  
  
Once the cat was outside, Sango began to remove her body armor. She was glad no one was there to see the blush that had spread across her face. She would keep him warm.  
  
She would give him her own body heat.  
  
She gently lifted the down cover and gingerly placed her body onto his, careful to support her weight with her elbows and knees. She placed the down cover back over the both of them, and moved her cheek up next to his.  
  
"Houshi. Come back to me. Please."  
  
She whispered into his ear. Just being this close to him validated what she had always suspected but could never before put to words. She loved him, and her love for him was deep. She raised her head to look at his face. He looked so peaceful. Although pale, he was beautiful to her. She was greatly tempted to kiss his lips, but relented, as she knew she would be taking advantage of him - the very thing she admonished him for in the past. Gently, she kissed his forehead before settling back down cheek-to- cheek. She became brave, whispering again.  
  
"Did you know that I love you?"  
  
His breathing, although shallow, was rhythmic, and, along with his heartbeat, seemed to alleviate her nervousness.  
  
Emotional exhaustion caught her, and she fell asleep in minutes.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Sango0808: Thanks for your kind comments, I hope it gets better for your namesake soon.  
  
Torina Archelda: Thanks. They did find him, but it's touch and go.  
  
ShortPoet: You hit the nail on the head as far as the misdirection. I try not to give readers the same thing they've read countless times before (although that's exactly what some readers want!)  
  
LOTRwolf: Thanks for your comments. Yes, we have sadness. Sometimes bad things happen to good people.  
  
crazylittlecheezer: Great name! Thanks for your comments. I agree, Miroku is strong, but sometimes you need your friends (or loved ones) to help pull you through. 


	11. Chapter 11

&&&&&&&  
  
"Kamui!"  
  
Sango called out through the south-facing window. The sun was high in the sky and the small insects darted about in their dance of life. The house had been built on the edge of the village, and had more land surrounding it as a result. She gazed out past her flower beds, past the herb and vegetable gardens, past the grazing oxen. The paddies would have a very good rice yield this month. She resumed her task of cutting the vegetables for the meal she was preparing.  
  
"Yes okaa-san!"  
  
Kamui answered his mother's call. Sango looked out the window again to see her youngest son running up the pathway to the house. He was seven years old now, and he was a big boy for his age. Good thing, too, as he and his older brother Fuma sparred with each other constantly. Fuma was nine years old and it had become important to him that his younger brother continue to work on his self-defense. So whenever they could, they sparred, remembering whatever lessons learned from their parents and uncle.  
  
Kamui was a fast learner, and soon was almost his brother's equal in skill. He reached the window where his mother was and stood on tiptoe in order to see her face. His skin had turned brown from the time spent outside; his dancing eyes barely hid the mischief he could always be counted on to be in the middle of.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Otooji Kohaku-san is teaching us his fishing technique."  
  
His eyes opened wide and he gave her is brightest smile, which never failed to warm her heart.  
  
"Uncle Kohaku, eh?" She eyed him suspiciously, as a large part of the mischief he found himself in usually had her brother at its source.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Go and fetch your brother and uncle. It's time for lunch."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Kamui turned and skipped away, a children's song wafting in the air behind him. Sango dried her hands and continued setting the eating area. Such a wonderful life she had. She and Miroku. He was a well-respected teacher in not one, but three villages. She had given him two fine sons. Her brother had completed his apprenticeship and was a fine sword-maker with a growing reputation. He would soon take a wife, if he could ever settle on one of the many girls who flitted about him like butterflies. Aya was the best one for him. Of that she was convinced. Now, it was only a matter of her making him see what was right in front of his face.  
  
She placed a small flower arrangement in the center of the prepared food and contemplated how her life had come to this point. Miroku turned out to be a wonderful husband. Not a day went by that he didn't show her in some small way how much he was still in love with her. And even after two children, he still couldn't keep his hands off her. She blushed as she remembered last night's encounter. He could barely wait until the children were asleep. She placed her hand on her belly. Perhaps this was the daughter they were waiting for. She had faithfully followed Kaede's advice on timing. Now the outcome remained to be seen.  
  
Kamui entered soon after, tugging his brother along by the sleeve. Kohaku entered right behind them.  
  
"Did you all clean up properly?" She always had to remind them.  
  
"Of course, onee-san." Kohaku gave her that sneaky grin of his.  
  
"Lunch is light today because we're having supper at Kagome and Inu-Yasha's house as soon as Miroku arrives. So you must all be back here early so I can check you over. She has daughters, so her home is always spotless. Remember, no one dirty... ".  
  
The boys chorused before she could finish. "...lives at this house."  
  
She gave them a scolding look. The boys giggled. She turned quickly to Kohaku who was suddenly very interested in something on the ceiling.  
  
"You. Sit."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She smiled at the joke only she could know, as they bagan their meal.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
'Yes.'  
  
She thought as they ate their meal, spanking Kamui on the back of his hand when he tried to steal a piece of fish from his brother when his head was turned.  
  
'How wonderful this has turned out. A wonderful family, good friends... I've never been so happy in my life.'  
  
A solitary tear ran down her cheek. Then another. Fuma dropped his chopsticks.  
  
"Okaa-sama. Are you feeling well?"  
  
It was so strange, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. The room was taking on a strange light, and now even Kohaku looked on with concern. She put down her own utensils, as the details of the room began to fade. Everything was getting darker and darker until tunnel-vision took her family farther and farther away.  
  
She tried to scream, but found she had no voice.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Sango woke up from the dream - her hot tears falling on Miroku's face.  
  
"Is it fated to be only a dream, Houshi-sama?" She whispered to him.  
  
Kilala interrupted her musings, mewing her warning. Sango quickly disengaged herself from him, shuddering from both the colder air outside the blanket, and from simply losing physical contact with him. Placing the wrap back over the prone monk, she took a piece of cloth and wiped his face tenderly.  
  
"I want to be that close to you again, Miroku. Closer, even. Please stay with me."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
"Make the cut here, Inu-Yasha." Kaede had marked the area on the spider's head. Inu-Yasha took one swipe with Tetsusaiga and cleaved the head in half. The elder miko stepped quickly to clean the blood away from the gland that produced the venom, removing it with her knife in three cuts.  
  
"Thank you, Inu-Yasha. I believe that I have all I need, now." With that, she hurried into the hut to prepare the anti-venom.  
  
"I'm goin' to check up on Kagome." He yelled back as he turned to head toward the well.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Once outside the well-house, Inu-Yasha walked through the yard toward the house. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the old tree. The Goshinboku. Taking a detour, he walked up to it and stood before it. For a moment, he contemplated all that the tree had meant to him in his life, how it was the linchpin that connected him with his first love, and hopefully, his last. He walked closer to it and placed a hand on it, feeling the aged, gnarled bark. Although mostly grown over, the indentations from Kikyo's arrows were still there. He ran his fingers over them, fighting off the sadness. He patted the tree's trunk, and turned to the house.  
  
Once at the door, he knocked, deciding that entering unannounced was something he would no longer do unless it was an emergency. Her happiness now meant everything to him. After a moment, the door opened. Expecting to greet Mrs. Higurashi, he was surprised to meet... Sota!  
  
The boy looked up, apparently not expecting to see the hanyou either. His face registered surprise, then anger.  
  
"Thief!" He slammed the door shut. Inu-Yasha shouted through the door.  
  
"Sota! Open the door. Listen. I'm sorry about what happened." Inu-Yasha was now also upset, having been so bluntly reminded of his earlier transgression.  
  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you anymore." Came the voice through the door.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome returned from the pharmacy with the items Kaede requested. Hurrying toward the house, she noticed two figures in the yard. The bright red haori told her immediately who one of them was.  
  
'He really wants to be with me.'  
  
Her heartbeat quickened at the thought. She set the package down in front of the door and walked over to see what was going on. The other person was her brother. And he was working through a kata with... Tetsusaiga?  
  
Inu-Yasha was on one knee with his back to her so he didn't see her, but she didn't get more than fifty feet away when he picked up her scent. He turned his head to her and smiled that smile she had become so fond of. She ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Inu-Yasha is teaching me 'Toyama-ryu Batto do' sword fighting technique. I'll be the best in my Kenjutsu class after this!"  
  
Almost ignoring her brother, Kagome had by now encircled her arms about her man, letting him take her into a kiss as he combed his fingers through her hair. She patted his shoulder as she remembered her brother standing there. Sota was looking at his feet with a blush on his face, tracing a line in the earth with one toe.  
  
"So, you've become a sensei now. What brought this on?"  
  
She looked at the two of them before Sota piped up. "It's an agreement between two men. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Is that so?" She arched an eyebrow before she tugged Inu-Yasha's sleeve, a more concerned look on her face.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Kaede was preparing the medicine when I left her."  
  
"We have to get back. Sota, tell mom I'll be back as soon as I can.  
  
"All right. And Inu-Yasha, don't forget what you promised. O.k?" He took one knee as he bowed and presented Tetsusaiga to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Arigatou, sensei."  
  
"Onozukara, deshi."  
  
Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword, then hugged Sota before mussing his hair. The couple turned to retrieve the package of medicine before heading back to the well.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's an agreement between two men. You wouldn't understand." Inu-Yasha echoed Sota's statement with a smile on his face.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
A/N:  
okaa-san, okaa-sama - mother  
otooji - uncle (younger than mother)  
onee-san - elder sister  
deshi - young pupil  
Kenjutsu - Japanese sword fighting  
onozukara - of course, absolutely  
  
Cynical Chaos: Thanks for your review. The cliffs are a part of the story, but this chapter should be better for you.  
  
LOTRwolf: Yes. She doesn't want to lose him. Thanks.  
  
CriscoKittie: You are right! I completely forgot that. This story is just taking a different turn, almost on its own. Thanks.  
  
ShortPoet: Glad you enjoyed. Remember I said in chapter 4 that Kaede was experimenting with various over-the-counter medications Kagome brought back with her? Kaede is quite skilled as a healer, and has isolated medicines derived from formulations she would never have access to. That Kagome can bring back stuff with her is one of the plot holes in InuYasha that we have to simply accept in order to continue on with the story. It violates laws in both classical and quantum physics - she's destroying and then creating matter, which is not supposed to be possible. Eh, what 'cha gonna do?  
  
deanna: Glad you enjoyed. Yes, it's tough for Sango right now, but what's that I see? Light at the end of the tunnel?  
  
Torina Archelda: Thanks, and glad you like it.  
  
crazylittlecheezer: Kagome went back to her time to pick up the items Kaede asked for. Sango grumbles often about Miroku's behavior, but she'll do anything she can to keep him safe, because... well, you know why. And your name is the best. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for your forbearance. The story had gotten away from me, evolving into something unwieldy, so I had to end it. After I read the story once more, I realized that I couldn't leave things hanging the way I did after the earlier buildup, so here is the alternate ending. I bailed on the angst, and pumped up the WAFF for all you hopeless romantics...

&&&&&&&

For three days they had kept the vigil. For three days, Miroku walked the tightrope between life and death. They all took turns keeping watch over their friend, except for Sango, who left his side for never more than a moment, and then only to relieve herself. She was the one who cleaned his wounds and changed the dressings, the one who turned him so that his circulation was not impaired, the one who passed the healing broth to his lips. The others grew concerned for the taijiya, who would not eat, but sipped only water when it was brought to her. Kaede finally gave voice to their fear, approaching Sango with a bowl of fresh-cooked stew.

"Child, I most certainly understand the feelings ye have for the monk. Ye must keep thy strength, however, or..."

"Kaede-baba. Thank you so much for your concern, but I made a vow to myself."

Sango spoke softly, but her eyes spoke as well with a fierce intensity. She had trained her mind and body through many disciplines as a demon-slayer; going without food for long stretches of time would not be a new experience.

"I will fast until he returns."

She looked up at the elder miko, seeking some semblance of understanding. Their eyes met, and Kaede understood completely. She too, had felt the pangs of a love taken from her, many years ago. She nodded, then turned from Sango and brushed a tear away as she thought wistfully of that time when her own heart had been captured by true love, and then crushed by the death of that love. He had been a good man; she had been very careful after her sister's misfortune to appraise the character of her suitors. not one harboring evil intent like Onigumo. He was a good soul, too happy for this world. If only he had not answered the call of the Shogunate, and if only the war had ended sooner, if only his fighting skills had been greater...

Kaede held on to the side of the table for support as she suddenly felt weak. She had put the memories away as that part of her life had passed, but they were coming back, brought on by Sango's distress over Miroku.

"Kaede!" Kagome was the first to notice; Inu-Yasha now rushed up to catch the suddenly-faint woman.

"I'll be fine. Ye need not concern yourself. I just need to catch a breath." He set her down gently, taking a blanket from Kagome to place over her shoulders. The teenager watched the elder miko for a moment to be certain she was not in any severe distress before she pulled Inu-Yasha by his sleeve to the side and whispered.

"Listen. Everyone is exhausted. We've all been working around the clock and waiting for him to recover."

"I know. I don't know how Sango can do it." He checked himself as he caught Kagome's glance.

"No, that's not true. I understand completely."

She pulled him to her and they held each other, her chin in the crook of his neck, his eyes closed as he felt the soothing rhythm of her heartbeat. These were the moments he savored, the moments they savored together, and he wanted as many of these moments with her as he could grab onto. He rubbed his cheek across the silken strands of her onyx locks. Glancing up and seeing that nothing was amiss, he led her outside. The sun was rising, sending its orange-hued crest in advance of its arrival. The air smelled fresh, as if someone had scrubbed the stench of fear away along with the night. It was quiet.

For the first time in many moons, his heart was at rest. He crouched down and took a seat on the ground and took a deep breath. Kagome stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders, and they both watched the beautiful sunrise. He reached up to clasp her hands and rub them over his cheeks, kissing them.

"Kagome, did I tell you that I love you?"

"I believe that you did, but I can never hear it enough from you."

"I love you."

She cupped his chin in her hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, his golden eyes meeting hers. When this was all over, when his friends were whole, when they finally got the entire jewel, he would make her his mate for real, for good. This was good enough for now, and it was wonderful.

They basked in the glow of the warming sun, and each other.

"What a wonderful morning."

The two were slightly surprised to see Kaede standing at the hut entrance.

"As I told ye, I am fine. Ignore this old woman and get thee back to ye acts of affection!"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome laughed, soon joined by Kaede herself.

&&&&&&&

Two weeks had passed. Miroku eventually recovered from his ordeal. Such was the benefit of having not one, but two mikos with healing powers available. They were all having supper the night before they were to leave on an extended hunt for more shards. Miroku took a sip from his miso soup and looked about at all of them enjoying the meal, and each other's company. He cleared his throat, seeking their attention.

"I simply want to take this time to say 'thank you' to all of you, my friends, without whom I wouldn't be sitting here."

Everyone stopped eating and stared at him for a moment before Shippo piped up, with a self-important smirk on his face.

"It was nothing, we know you'd do the same for us..."

Inu-Yasha gave him a bop on the head, causing him to drop his fish-ka-bob. The hanyou snatched it before it hit the floor, and started chewing on it with one hand as he held back the wildly gesticulating kit with the other.

"Of course it was nothin', 'cause YOU didn't do nothin'..."

"Why you... give that back!"

Miroku turned to Sango, who rolled her eyes up to the heavens and smiled.

"It's all right. Here, Shippo. You can have mine."

"Huh?"

The kit stopped struggling and slapped the hanyou's hand away from his head, then took the fish from the monk. He nodded his thanks, then turned and glared at Inu-Yasha once more before resuming his meal. Inu-Yasha started to wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his haori but stopped when he was caught in Kagome's disapproving glare. He sighed as he reached for a napkin the schoolgirl had carefully placed at each of the settings, a noble attempt to bring some culture and manners to her friends, him in particular. He dabbed the sides of his mouth in the neat way she had instructed him, changing her glare immediately to a smile.

'It's only because I love her so much that I put up with this.'

When he finished he gave her a smile that said, 'satisfied?'. Nodding to him that she approved, the schoolgirl spoke next.

"It's true. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for any of you, but although Kaede and I used our healing powers to help, Sango used a power that was much stronger than the both of ours combined."

Kaede smiled knowingly as she nodded in agreement.

Sango put her hand to her mouth the suppress a small gasp at Kagome's boldness. She had revealed her feelings for the monk to her friends, not that she even had to; they would have to have been blind and stupid not to see it for themselves. Yet, except for the time she was alone with him, she never again spoke of her feelings to Miroku directly. A wave of emotions flickered across her face.

Miroku saw her distress and tried to comfort her.

"Sango, you don't have to say anything. I understand completely. If you..."

She interrupted, turning to face him.

"No, Miroku. I _have _to say something. I've said it to my friends and it's only fair that I say it to you."

As she paused to gather herself, the room fell silent. Shippo dropped his fish again, but Inu-Yasha didn't grab for it as he too, was slack-jawed. Even Kilala looked questioningly at her mistress.

Sango picked up Miroku's hand and squeezed it, as if for additional courage, before she looked into his eyes and spoke.

"Miroku, please bear with me, because as badly as I want this to come out right, I'm still very nervous and I might mess up, but everything inside me is screaming for you to know this. I wish I had the courage to say this to you alone, but another part of me doesn't care one bit that the whole world hears this."

She looked down at his hand held between hers before bringing it up to her cheek. Kagome had by now nuzzled up to Inu-Yasha and had her arms wrapped happily around him, his chin resting on her head. Shippo had grabbed onto Kilala and was also hugging her tightly.

Sango reached up with one hand to softly stroke his cheek.

"Miroku, I love you."

There was an audible gasp from everyone present. Miroku said nothing. Sango continued.

"I knew I felt something for you for a while now, and I think I fell in love with you the day you saved me from the restless bear-demon's spirit."

Miroku tried to speak.

"Sango..."

She put a shaky finger to his lips.

"Please, I have to get all of this out."

He nodded.

"When I thought I... we were going to lose you, it was like my life-force was slowly draining away. I know my brother is lost to me, so you weren't ever a stand-in for him. It wasn't like that at all. You touched another part of my heart, and even though I never told you before this, I recognized a connection with you, and since then, all I ever wanted was to be close to you."

She paused again to take a breath, and cast a glance about the room. Kagome was crying into Inu-Yasha's chest. Kaede was wiping her own tears, and Shippo was still hugging Kilala, who was licking his face. There was so much love in the room, it was palpable. Sango squeezed Miroku's hand again before looking back at him, and continued.

"It used to anger me when you groped at me or propositioned other women to have your children, but after awhile, I came to understand that all of that was part of you, part of who you are. I'm still working at dealing with that part of you, but I've discovered that if faced with the choice of having all of you, even that part, or losing you, I'll choose the former."

By now her face was beet-red, and her heart was hammering away in her chest. This was the first time she had ever opened up to anyone like this, and it was as frightening as it was liberating. He could, after all she said, reject her, and now, after it was all out in the open, as her mind anticipated that possibility, she remembered her training and utilized it to calm herself somewhat. She couldn't completely stop the shaking, but she greatly reduced it.

It would be alright. If he didn't love her in return, then at least he knew her feelings toward him. It would be difficult, but she would survive. She had before and she would now. She released his hand and lowered her head, waiting. Had someone set fire to the hut just then, no one inside would have moved an inch. All eyes turned to Miroku, who's own eyes never left the taijiya.

"Sango."

"Yes?" She still held her head downcast.

"Look at me, Sango."

She hesitatingly looked up, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. He placed a hand lightly on her chin, and turned her face until her eyes met his.

"Sango, I owe you my life."

"No, you don't..."

It was his turn to put a finger to her lips.

"I'm so flattered that you would even consider loving someone as flawed as me."

Sango's heart suddenly felt leaden.

'He's flattered. Here it comes.'

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe I could be loved by someone as wonderful, as beautiful both inside and out as you, Sango. That was why I propositioned those other women. If they all rejected me, how was I ever to believe that I had a chance with you?"

Was that hope creeping back into Sango's heart? What did he just say?

"My heart right now is bursting with the joy of not only being loved, but having that love confessed in public. No one has ever done something like that for the likes of me."

'Did he just..?'

"Miroku?"

"My fearless, wonderful Sango!"

He leaned over and scooped her into his arms before planting a light kiss on her lips. The shock still shone on her face as he laughed.

"Does this mean..?"

"Yes. I love you with everything I have. Dear Sango."

He kissed her again, longer this time. She tentatively raised her hands to caress his face as their kiss deepened. Kaede put her hand over Shippo's eyes as he protested. Kagome was beaming; she was so happy she could barely contain herself.

Rolling his eyes in mock disgust, Inu-Yasha coughed to break up the lip-locked couple. Both the monk and the demon-slayer blushed profusely. Their hands remained clasped tightly together, however.

"So glad that's over. Now I can finish my dinner and actually digest it."

The others pelted Inu-Yasha with food; he laughingly caught most of it before feeding his face.

It was the best meal they had in a long time. Tomorrow they would go out to fight again. Tonight they basked in the warmth of shared fondness, and for two couples, a passion much, much deeper.

&&&&&&&


End file.
